heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.06.27 - Is this some kind of Pride thing?
PG-13 Violent Content Andrew Pulaski was still feeling guilty about spending thirty dollars to look at paintings and statues, but they were nice paintings and statues. Even the ones he didn't understand were at least interesting. Dressed in khaki slacks, a white button down shirt, loafers and bookbag that contained, among other things, his uniform, he was in the El Greco exhibit, listening to the MP3 recorded personal tour. He didn't known an Impressionist from a Cubist, but he knew he liked those moody, distorted landscapes. He also didn't notice the man in the trench coat and fedora, hiding a costume under it, headed for one of the nicer pieces, henchmen in tow. He's French! Okay...that's not his excuse for wanting to go to the museum, he probably was in the neighborhood and wants to delay heading back to his apartment due to amorous neighbors. Whatever the case, Soleil can also be found in the museum, wearing a pair of fitted black jeans, dark green converse sneakers, a light grey tank-top under a slightly oversized dark green leather jacket, all his hair pulled back and tucked under a dark green knit cap as he's got one ear bud in and idly fidgets with a tiny gold hoop in his other ear, eying the landscapes with a small smile, occasionally he reaches into his golden backpack to pull out something sweet smelling and popcorny but he's careful to avoid the glances from museum staff. He stares at a painting for a long time, head tilting. "If you are tilting your head to the left...it is looking a tiny bit like a dog throwing up in a boat...oui?" Andrew Pulaski glanced sideways at the other young man, smiling, and tilted his head. He grinned and said, "I like it. It's pretty, in way." He shook his head and said, "I don't think drawing pictures in Mrs. Carver's art class prepared me for this stuff." Meanwhile, behind and a bit away from them, the figure in the trench coat was giving some kid of pep talk or quietly intense monolog. The newcomer to the city looked back at the stranger and extended a hand to shake and said, "Andrew. Pleased to meet you." "Oui, have you been the seeing a dog throw up? Sometimes it is quite artistic." Soleil drawls softly with a hint of a smirk before ducking his head sheepishly as he laughs softly and shrugs. "Non, at least this is an impression and not like walking through the 3d of Porn like the sculpture section." He shudders and then turns to accept the hand, bowing his head politely. "Soleil, and it is a pleasure." He pauses to glance over at the man in the trench coat, eyes narrowing thoughtfully before he looks back to Andrew. Andrew Pulaski laughs at that quip about the dog and then nods emphatically at the comment about the nudes. He blushes slightly and says, "The classic ones aren't so bad. But the modern ones are, um, detailed. A lot. Nice to meet you." His grip is careful, firm but with no pressure at all to it. He follows Soleil's glance to see the man shrug out of his trench coat. Under it is a particolored, rainbow patched costume and the man puts on a helmet made of metal, with lights inset. It flashes rainbow light. The boy asks, "Is this some kind of Pride thing? 'Cause this seems to be the week for that sort of thing." Soleil squeezes the hand gently, thumb gently brushing off of the back of Andrew's hand before he releases and chuckles lowly before he has to blink as he just stares over at the man...in the rainbow patched costume and he just shakes his head slowly. "It is...the month for it but I don't tink that is..." He trails off and looks around warily. "Oh please be a pride ting..." Crazy Quilt is busy hitting the crowd near him with hypnotic light, freezing them in place while his henchmen run up the steal the painting. Even from where the young men stand, they can hear, "And nobody will catch me this time. All of you, forget this as soon as we are gone." Andrew looks back at nis new acquaintance and says, "Well ... darn!" "Eyes closed!" Soleil speaks up and out quickly, turning his head away rather quickly to meet Andrew's gaze with a long suffering sigh. "...pretend I just said what you said just make it start with a f and end with a k." He adjusts the straps of his backpack and raises his voice, carefully slipping something that looks like a wrapped up cupcake, all gooey with melting icing as he raises his voice. "Hey! Buttmunches!" He hauls back and hurls the cupcake towards the man with the helmet. "That ones only worth 2 mil on the market! You must /really/ be the des-des--desperate!" Andrew Pulaski turns his head away as the light flashes, closing his eyes momentarily, even so, he can see a flash of rainbow light through his eyelids and feels a bit dizzy for a moment. When he opens them again, he frankly stares at Soleil and asks, incredulously, "Are you throwing pastries at the bad guys? Also ... buttmunches? That's kinda...." Whatever else was going to say is cut off as Crazy Quilt focuses the helmet lights to blast the cupcake out of the air with a laser beam. The smell of burned pastry fills the air. Andrew instinctively tries to step in front of Soleil. "Careful. I think he has, um, a head laser. Man. I never needed to say things like that back in Utah." "It got his attention now didn't it? I will say 5 hail marys for it later." Soleil squeaks before he scans the room thoughtfully and he takes a step back when Andrew steps forward. "Welcome to New York." He offers before his wrists cross behind his back as he grabs something under his coat at the small of his back, two thin blades with simply wooden hilts and with a deft twirl he twists the knives so the flats of the blades rest along inner forearms and he just looks from the henchmen to the laser guy. "Oh...the Lady is going to kill me..." And he takes off running towards the henchmen, and the exit. Andrew Pulaski blinks as his new acquaintance draws knives. He says, "Um, thanks." And then the other young man is running towards the pack of henchmen. The villain tracks the movement and his helmet lights start to glow again as he seemingly prepares for another blast. Andrew doesn't even think about it. He flies, literally, towards Crazy Quilt and takes that laser blast to the chest, his shirt practically disintegrated, though the beam only makes his skin pink a little. He crosses his arms over his now bare chest, fragments of burning cloth falling to the floor as he floats a few feet above the ground. "Sir, I'd really think about surrendering now." "Pardon moi." Soleil throws himself into an acrobatic spin flip just past a henchman, dropping to his knees and sliding closer to the wall, he smashes the hilt of his knife into the glass of that damn fire alarm and he pulls it. Glancing over in time to see Andrew flying and...floating there as his mouth drops open and he murmurs something appreciative in French before looking back to the Henchmen. "Oh! Oui...hello!" Awkward pause before a fight time. Andrew Pulaski catches that display of acrobatics out of the corner of his eye and murmurs, "Wow!" The alarm goes off and the teenager looks back at the villain, saying, "See? You're not taking that picture of ... um ... is that a cloud or a goat?" Crazy Quilt sneers and declaims, "It's the last thing you'll remember seeing!" The lights pulse and strobe in a hypnotic pattern and Andrew finds himself staring at the pattern, the light playing across his face as his expression starts to go slack. Crazy Quilt grins fiercely. Soleil stares at a henchman for a moment as they stare back and its one of those moments where he looks apologetic, ducking a random swing before coming back up to get shoved back and he just swears softly in French. "Pardon..." He's apologizing before slamming the heel of his foot into the poor Henchman's sensitive bits and he leaves the man to double over before he slips a knife up his sleeve, tugging a camera out of his inner pocket to snap a picture of the poor guy and then he looks up to see Crazy Quilt playing mind games. "Oi! Psychic beam off my eye candy!" He cries out before the camera is shoved back into his jacket and he adjusts his hold on his knife and closing his eyes as he focuses for a moment and runs blindly in the direction he saw the damn crazy quilt person. Andrew Pulaski doesn't see the poor henchman double over and quietly, mercifully succumb to unconsciousness but he distantly hears that 'eye candy' remark. He would blush if he could just focus enough. 'I need to start wearing my uniform', he thinks. And then, 'Pretty lights.' The hapless villain, focused on taking Andrew out of the fight, never even sees Soleil coming before that yell. Crazy Quilt focuses, too late, and a rainbow laser blast scorches the expensive floor behind the acrobatic young man just before Soleil gets within arm's reach of the villain. Soleil's free hand moves to yank his hat off and toss it to the side, letting all that damn hair spill out and down his shoulders and past his waist, tendrils of hair growing longer rapidly past his knees as he glances to Andrew and then back at Quilt when the blast just misses him. His jaw set and his hair goes from dark brown to pulsing a shade of different colors that mimic the man's crazy quilt of a costume. "My turn." The tendrils of hair reach out like tentacles of a sort to wrap around and grab the man's helmet, yanking violently as Soleil tries to get it off the man's head. With that light show gone, Andrew blinks and shakes his head. "Wha?" And then he sees Soleil and that wealth of color-shifting hair. "Hh. Neat." And when the acrobatic young man snatches the helmet off Crazy Quilt with that prehensile hair, Andrew grins wolfishly, his eyes glowing white hot for a second. But he rethinks that, knowing he has a problem moderating his strength with that blast. Instead he just punches the villain, harder than a normal human could hit, but a fraction of his strength. It's more than enough to K.O. Crazy Quilt, who slumps to the floor just as the guards start pouring into the room. Andrew looks at Soleil and smiles. "Thanks. That could have gotten nasty." And then, looking down at his bare chest and belly, "Aw, man. That was a thirty dollar shirt." Soleil's hair fades back to a normal shade of brown as he lets the helmet clatter to the floor, hair unwrapping from around the headpiece and slowly withdrawing to a length just past his butt as he takes a deep breath and then another, cringing as the man is KO'd and he blinks several times obviously impressed. "Oh...no, thank /you/." As he opens his mouth and closes it and he just blinks as he looks over to the other young man's bare chest. A long pause. "Oh um." A pause. "I do not tink anyone would...really be the caring...or minding..." Another slow blink as he doesn't mind staring, not at all. He quickly shakes his head and shrugs out of his jacket and backpack, tucking the knife that slips out of the sleeve back into the double sheathe at the small of his back, his other knife is tucked away quickly as he exposes a couple of leather bracers on his forearms and he takes the disposable camera out to snap a picture of Quilt before laying the camera down beside the guy. "Evidence." Then he offers the jacket to Andrew. "Now is the time to get out of here before more the police showing up..." Andrew Pulaski takes the jacket gratefully, slipping into it and smiling. "Thanks. And, um, yeah. I'm not registered yet. Um, wanna get coffee? How do you do that thing with your hair? Are you a superhero? Where did ...." He stops himself and says, "You know your way around, you lead and I'll ask questions later." he looks around, noting the other henchmen have fled, except for the one Soleil rendered helpless. He glances at Crazy Quilt one last time and then at the painting. "I still can't figure out if that's a cloud or a goat." Soleil kneels down to snatch up his knit cap, shaking his head as he idly tucks his hair back up into the cap, slipping it into place so he just looks like the hippie hipster people assume he is and his lips curve in a small smile as he arches an eyebrow. "Come, we'll get coffee and someting sweet to be eating. Non, i am not a superhero." He winks. "I'm a baker!" Then he laughs softly at the comment at the painting before starting to head for an exit. "...I just imagine its Zeus's nanny, in heaven." He shrugs helplessly and grins. Category:Log